Der Tag nach dem Weltuntergang
by yoho
Summary: ‚Weltuntergang am 21. Dezember'. Natürlich nimmt Hermine solche Schlagzeilen nicht ernst, aber man könnte ja mal so tun als ob. Ihre Tochter Rose jedenfalls hat viel Spaß dabei. Am Ende kommt es dann doch noch zu einem ‚Weltuntergang', nur dass der ganz anders aussieht, als sich das Apokalyptiker gemeinhin vorstellen.


Title: Der Tag nach dem Weltuntergang

Author: yoho

Rating: K+

Spoiler: ‚Der Tag nach dem Weltuntergang' spielt nach Hogwarts. Ausnahmsweise folgt diese Geschichte dem Canon der Bücher, jedenfalls bis zu einer Stelle irgendwo zwischen der Schlacht von Hogwarts und dem Epilog.

Summary: Journalisten schreiben nicht nur für Zeitungen, sie lesen sie auch. Kaum vorstellbar, dass eine Klatsch- und Tratschtante wie Rita Kimmkorn sich dabei auf die Zauberer-Blätter beschränkt. Und so können ihr die bunten Geschichten über den Weltuntergang am 21. Dezember kaum entgangen sein.

Getreu dem Motto, dass schlechte Nachrichten immer die besten Geschichten ergeben, zögert sie keine Sekunde und so liest eine erstaunte Hermine am Tag der Wintersonnenwende vom nahenden Ende der Welt. Natürlich nimmt sie das nicht ernst, aber man könnte ja mal so tun als ob. Ihre Tochter Rose jedenfalls hat jede Menge Spaß dabei und so wird ‚der letzte Tag auf Erden' für die beiden eine recht vergnügliche Angelegenheit.

Am Ende kommt es dann doch noch zu einem ‚Weltuntergang', nur dass der ganz anders aussieht, als sich das Apokalyptiker gemeinhin vorstellen.

Authors Note: Ich hatte Lust auf Experimente. Und so ist diese Geschichte erstens im Präsens geschrieben und zweitens nicht aus der sonst bei mir üblichen Erzählperspektive. Außerdem halte ich mich ausnahmsweise mal an den Canon der Bücher, jedenfalls bis zu einer Stelle irgendwo zwischen der Schlacht von Hogwarts und dem Epilog.

‚Der Tag nach dem Weltuntergang' steht deshalb auch nicht im Zusammenhang mit meinen anderen Stories.

Disclaimer: Das Hogwarts-Universum mit all seinen Figuren gehört JKR. Ich spiele nur.

~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~

**Der Tag nach dem Weltuntergang**

_(ursprünglich geschrieben für den Adventskalender im harry potter fanfiktion archiv)_

Wofür braucht man einen Vater? Gut einmal im Leben habe ich einen gebraucht, sonst gäbe es mich ja nicht. Aber danach? Ich muss sagen, ich bin ganz gut ohne klar gekommen.

Nicht dass ich nicht wüsste, wer mein Vater ist. Er heißt Ron, Ron Weasley. Aber sonst kann ich nicht sagen, dass ich ihn besonders gut gekannt hätte. Erst war er immer auf irgendwelchen Missionen und dann war er tot. Aber das machte für mich eigentlich keinen Unterschied.

Das ist jetzt etwas über ein Jahr her, dass er tot ist. Ich meine, Leute versteht mich nicht falsch, ich will nichts Schlechtes über ihn sagen. Er war halt einfach nur ein Fremder für mich.

Dass es doch ganz nett sein kann, so jemand wie einen Vater zu haben, das habe ich erst gelernt, als ich schon elf Jahre alt war. Ich hatte gerade die ersten Monate meiner Schulzeit auf Hogwarts überlebt. Ganz gut sogar, wenn man mal von der einen oder anderen Peinlichkeit absieht, die hier nicht zur Sache steht.

~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~

Meine allerersten Ferien. Vorher bin ich nämlich noch nie in eine Schule gegangen. Meine Mutter hat mich unterrichtet. Hermine ist eigentlich ganz in Ordnung, dafür dass sie meine Mutter ist.

Zum Beispiel legt sie keinen Wert darauf, dass ich pünktlich zum Frühstück erscheine. „Rose, du hast Ferien", sagt sie. „Schlaf dich ruhig aus." Nun gut. Heute ist Sonntag und sie muss auch nicht, wie sonst, um sieben Uhr raus.

Also komme ich erst nach neun. Im Schlafanzug. Barfuss und ungekämmt. Mum schiebt mir die Tüte mit dem Müsli rüber, ohne die Nase aus der Zeitung zu nehmen.

„Ist was passiert?", frage ich und sie schüttelt den Kopf.

„Nein, aber es soll etwas passieren."

Ich konzentriere mich darauf, die Milch in meine Müslischale und nicht auf den Tisch zu gießen.

„Was soll denn passieren?", frage ich, als die Milchflasche wieder sicher an ihrem Platz steht.

„Die Welt geht heute unter", antwortet Mum.

Ich schlucke erst mein Müsli runter, bevor ich in Gelächter ausbreche. Mum macht selten Witze und wenn doch, dann verstehe ich sie meistens nicht. Harry sagt immer, sie habe einen ganz speziellen Humor. Er muss es ja wissen. Schließlich ist er, bevor er 'Chez Harry' eröffnet hat, zusammen mit ihr zur Schule gegangen.

Wenn es stimmt, was die Leute erzählen, haben sie sogar eine Menge Abenteuer erlebt. Aber ich glaub das nicht. Nichts gegen Harry und Mum. Die Chips im ‚Chez Harry' sind die besten der Stadt. Und ich liebe es, in Mums Geschäft zu den Lesungen zu gehen. Nur wie Superhelden sehen die beiden wirklich nicht aus, der Besitzer eines abgefahrenen Restaurants und eine Buchhändlerin, deren Laden zwei Eingänge hat, einen in der Muggelwelt und einen in der Winkelgasse.

„Natürlich, von Rita Kimmkorn", murmelt Hermine und tastete nach ihrer Kaffeetasse.

„Wer ist das?", will ich wissen.

„Ein Schmierfink", sagt Hermine daraufhin. „Sie hat schon immer Lügen verbreitet."

Ich löffele mir mein Müsli rein und Hermine schlägt ein Spiel vor. So was machen wir öfters, wenn wir Zeit haben. Wir spielen dann ‚Was wäre wenn.' Also zum Beispiel: ‚Was wäre wenn ... wir superreich wären' oder ‚Was wäre wenn ... wir nicht mehr zaubern könnten'. Und jetzt ist es: ‚Was wäre wenn ... heute die Welt untergeht'.

Ich denke nach.

„Dann möchte ich vorher noch auf einem Besen fliegen."

Ich bin nämlich noch nie geflogen, weil wir das erst im Frühjahr auf Hogwarts lernen werden. Das Wetter war im September und Oktober zu schlecht für den Flugunterricht und deswegen haben sie das aufs nächste Jahr verschoben.

Mum schluckt. Ich weiß genau warum. Sie hat Höhenangst und keine zehn Pferde könnten sie auf einen Besen kriegen. So viel zum Thema ‚Superheldin'.

Dann nickt sie. „Okay, ich werde das, mit deiner Erlaubnis, an Harry delegieren und die Zuschauerin spielen."

„Und was möchtest du machen?", frage ich sie.

„Wenn heute die Welt untergeht, dann möchte ich noch mal auf den Camden-Market."

Dafür bekommt Mum einen Kuss auf die Wange, denn sie hätte sich auch was Schlimmeres aussuchen können als einen Flohmarkt zu besuchen. Zum Beispiel: ein Tag in der Universitätsbibliothek oder so was in der Art. Wir einigen uns darauf: erst Flohmarkt, dann Fliegen. Harry hat nämlich nur am Nachmittag Zeit. Mittags und abends steht er in der Küche.

Das Kleid, das ich mir auf dem Camden-Market gekauft habe, hätte Mum mir unter anderen Umständen bestimmt verboten. Es ist nämlich ziemlich kurz, zumindest wenn man es mit der Hexen-Mode vergleicht. In der Schule kann ich es auf keinen Fall anziehen. Aber falls die Kimmkorn so eine Niete ist, wie Mum gesagt hat, und der Weltuntergang also ausfällt, dann ist das Kleid zum Weihnachtsessen bei Molly gerade richtig ... um Oma zu schockieren. Meine Tante Ginny würde es toll finden. Aber die kommt bestimmt wieder nicht, weil Harry da ist.

Dafür habe ich auch nicht über die zwanzig Bücher gelästert, die Hermine gekauft hat und die sie heimlich schrumpfen musste, während ich ihr Deckung gegeben habe. Wie will sie die eigentlich vor dem Weltuntergang noch alle lesen?

~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~

„Und ich darf wirklich alleine fliegen?"

Harry nickt mir aufmunternd zu. „Du bist ein Naturtalent. Ich habe noch nie erlebt, dass jemand, ohne je zu üben, so gut mit einem Flugbesen umgehen konnte. – Außer mir selber."

Den letzten Satz hat er ganz leise gesagt, so als solle ich ihn nicht hören. Aber ich habe ihn trotzdem verstanden.

Wir haben uns am Fuchsbau getroffen, weil wir da keine Muggel als Zuschauer haben. Zuerst habe ich mit ihm zusammen auf dem Besen gesessen und er hat mir erklärt, wie man lenkt, nach oben und unten steuert und wie das mit dem Bremsen geht.

Harry ist mit mir einige ziemlich wilde Manöver geflogen und Mum musste sich die Hand vor die Augen halten. Wahrscheinlich wäre sie sonst in Ohnmacht gefallen. Aber sie hat nichts gesagt. Ganz nebenbei, Harry kann wirklich gut fliegen. Vielleicht stimmt ja doch etwas von den Geschichten, die über ihn erzählt werden.

„Komm, mach schon!", sagt er und zeigt auf den Besenstiel, der genau in der richtigen Höhe vor mir schwebt.

‚Feuerblitz' steht auf dem polierten Holz. Ich habe so einen Besen schon mal gesehen. Er hängt im ‚Chez Harry' an der Wand.

„Wie heißt deiner?", frage ich ihn.

„Er hat keinen Namen", sagt er.

„Warum nicht?"

„Frag nicht so viel. Flieg!"

Ich weiß schon, wann es besser ist, keine weiteren Fragen zu stellen. Also stoße ich mich leicht vom Boden ab und der Feuerblitz steigt und steigt. Dann fliege ich geradeaus und es ist ... Boahhh, mir fehlen die Worte. Und so was kommt nicht oft vor.

Naturtalent hin, Naturtalent her. Harry bleibt die ganze Zeit an meiner Seite. Ich versuche ihn abzuhängen, aber ich glaube, da muss ich noch etwas üben. Oder wir müssten die Besen tauschen.

Als Tante Ginny aus der Tür kommt, sind wir direkt über dem Fuchsbau und fliegen ziemlich niedrig. Ich sehe, wie sie kurz nach oben blickt. Dann beschleunigt sie ihre Schritte und verschwindet zum Apparationspunkt hinter dem Schuppen. Irgendetwas muss zwischen ihr und Harry mal passiert sein und es ist bestimmt nichts Gutes gewesen, denn sie kommt nur zu Familienfeiern, wenn Harry nicht da ist, weil er zum Beispiel arbeiten muss.

„Warum hast du eigentlich keine Frau?"

Harry kann man solche Fragen stellen. Er wird nie böse. Schlimmstenfalls sagt er, dass er darüber nicht reden möchte.

„Du meinst, warum ich nicht verheiratet bin?"

Ich nicke und ziehe dann den Besen steil nach oben, um einen Looping zu fliegen.

„Ich war mal verheiratet", antwortet Harry, als oben und unten wieder richtig sortiert sind. „Aber das war, bevor du geboren wurdest."

„Und?"

„Ich habe gemerkt, dass ich eine andere Frau liebe. Und meine Frau hat das auch gemerkt."

„Und dann?"

„Dann haben wir uns getrennt. Es ging nicht. Ich war unglücklich und sie war eifersüchtig. Keine gute Grundlage für eine Ehe."

Mein Besen ist immer langsamer geworden. Wir stehen jetzt fast in der Luft.

„Warum hast du nicht die andere Frau geheiratet? Die, die du wirklich geliebt hast."

„Weil sie schon verheiratet war", sagt Harry. „Und ‚geliebt hast' ist falsch. Ich liebe sie immer noch."

Ich sehe ihn etwas zweifelnd an. „Obwohl sie verheiratet ist? Hat ihr Mann denn nichts gemerkt?"

Harry blickt jetzt sehr ernst. „Er war nur selten da. Und außerdem, sie ist jetzt nicht mehr verheiratet."

„Das kenne ich."

„Was?"

„Das mit dem nie da sein. Mein Dad war auch nie da, wenn ich ihn mal gebraucht hätte."

Ich versuche noch mehr aus Harry herauszukriegen, aber plötzlich muss er ganz dringend zurück in sein Restaurant. Immerhin lädt er uns zum Essen ein und erst da merke ich, wie hungrig ich bin.

~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~

Wir haben das ‚Chez Harry' für uns alleine. Wahrscheinlich sind noch alle mit Weihnachtseinkäufen beschäftigt. Harry kocht für uns und wir sehen ihm zu. Die Küche ist vom Gastraum nämlich nur durch eine Theke getrennt.

Nach dem fünften Gang verkünde ich, dass ich nicht mehr kann. Harry lächelt: „Du möchtest also kein Eis mit Schlagsahne mehr?"

Natürlich will ich noch Eis mit Schlagsahne.

Danach bin ich ziemlich müde. Harry unterhält sich mit Mum, aber ihre Stimmen sind nur noch ein leises Gemurmel im Hintergrund. Mir fallen immer wieder die Augen zu. Ich höre, wie die Tür aufgeht und die ersten Abendgäste hereinkommen. Doch Harry macht keine Anstalten aufzustehen und überlässt die Küche Kreacher, seinem Hauselfen.

Ich muss mich unbedingt hinlegen. Es geht nicht mehr. Jemand hebt meinen Kopf hoch, stopft mir ein Kissen unter und breitet eine Decke über mich.

~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~

Als ich die Augen wieder öffne, ist es bereits weit nach Mitternacht und die Welt ist nicht untergegangen. Ich liege immer noch auf der Kaminbank im ‚Chez Harry'. Die letzten Gäste haben das Lokal längst verlassen. Ich gähne und drehe mich auf den Rücken. Harry schaut zu mir herunter.

„Schlaf ruhig weiter", sagt er und streichelt mir übers Haar.

Sein anderer Arm liegt über Mums Rücken und ihr Kopf ist an seine Schulter gelehnt. Aber seine Augen ruhen auf mir. Sie sind grün, genau wie meine Augen. Das habe ich vorher nie bemerkt. Und seine Haare sind schwarz, genau wie meine Haare.

„Du hast grüne Augen", sage ich, „und schwarze Haare."

Harry lacht. „Schon immer. Ist dir das in den letzten elf Jahren noch nie aufgefallen?"

Ich schüttele den Kopf.

„Du könntest glatt mein Vater sein", rutscht es mir raus und am liebsten hätte ich mir auf die Zunge gebissen, denn eigentlich wollte ich das nur denken und nicht sagen.

„Und wenn es so wäre?", fragt er mich.

Ich sehe Harry mit großen Augen an und es hat mir die Sprache verschlagen.

Ja, wenn es so wäre …? Mein Kopf ist irgendwie etwas langsam. Vielleicht bin ich auch noch nicht richtig wach. Ich bin bestimmt noch nicht richtig wach, denn sonst hätte ich nie die nächste Frage gestellt. „Bist du es denn?"

Er nickt ganz leicht mit dem Kopf und sagt dann: „Ja."

Und da ist er dann doch noch passiert, der Weltuntergang, von dem diese Rita Kimmkorn in der Zeitung geschrieben hat. Aber sie hat sich im Datum geirrt. Es ist der 22. Dezember und nicht der einundzwanzigste. Und es ist auch gar nichts Schreckliches daran.

Wir sehen uns beide an, Harry und ich. Grüne Augen in grüne Augen.

Ich habe eine Menge Fragen, aber im Moment bin ich zu müde, um sie zu stellen. Die haben Zeit bis morgen, oder heute, besser gesagt. Denn es ist ja schon heute.

Der Tag nach dem Weltuntergang.


End file.
